


Give Me One Reason To Stay Here

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Forced Cohabitation, Freeform- i just love these gay dilf space cowboys so much okay, Freeform- making up stuff about sandstorms i’m not a weather scientist okay, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stranded, Strangers to Lovers, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Two DILFs eventually fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just as Din Djarin is ready to leave Tattooine after slaying the Krayt dragon, a giant sandstorm struck the town of Mos Pelgo. Now with no chance to depart, he has to spend a few days in the home of Cobb Vanth, the Marshal of Mos Pelgo that really seems to confuse and attract the bounty huner. It seems that the sandstorm that mowed the town is the biggest one in almost a millenia. So what happens when those few days turn into weeks, or maybe even months?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Blue Moons

The Mandalorian noticed a hopeful tone in Cobb Vanth's voice as they said their farewells. Carefully observing the man in front of him, he shook his hand as Vanth was handing him the armor. Their fingers brushed past each other, and he felt a small tingle in his chest. He hadn't stopped to think about that feeling, as Vanth continued: "Oh, and tell your people that I'm not the one that broke that."

There was no response from the bounty hunter, but underneath his helmet, he did crack a little smile. As if he saw through his armor, Vanth smiled back at him and waved before walking away. Mando stopped to observe him for one more second, before turning to his vessel and flying away into the desert.

The sky was turning a violet color as the twin suns were setting behind the horizon. A small breeze was rushing by Mando's cloak. Behind him, the Child was happily cooing, as he loved to ride in the wind. Mando couldn't wait to get back onto the ship. It was a long and taxing day, and all he needed was some rest with the little one. He planned to stay in Mos Pelgo for an hour max, as he needed to pick up some supplies for the ship.

After some convincing, he managed to leave the Child and all the cargo with the speeder and headed to town.

As he parked his speeder, he noticed the townspeople murmuring. They were frantically walking towards the town square, where the Market was. Paying no mind to this, he entered the Market and bought some food and spare parts for the Crest.

As he was walking next to the stands, he noticed a young woman selling children's toys. From small models of X- wings and TIE fighters, to small plushies of Loth-cats, there was everything a small child could want or need. He decided to buy a toy for the Child, as he was sure it would cheer him up. After observing the stand for several minutes, he decides to buy a small Wookiee plushie for the baby.

As he was walking to his ship with the groceries, he heard a familiar voice.

"Thought you left already."

"Needed to pick up something from the Market,"- Mando replied to Cobb Vanth, who was standing in front of him, leaning against the door frame. Vanth quickly brushed his fingers through his gray hair and approached him. Mando couldn't help but notice how nice he looked under that dusk sunlight. He tried not to think about it too much.

"You headin' home now?"- Cobb asked as he clutched the belt of his blaster. Slowly stroking the soft leather, he glanced at Mando's hands. He noticed the various groceries that the bounty hunter was carrying, from all the food to the Wookiee toy.

"This for the kid?"- he asked as he pointed to the plushie sticking out of Mando's bag.

"Yeah. Needed to bring him a souvenir to remember this town by."

Vanth smiled, and Mando noticed his cheeks turned a brighter color.

"Well I certainly don't need a souvenir to remember you,"- the Marshal replied.

Mando blushed under his helmet, thanking the stars that Vanth couldn't see him. He wasn't sure what prompted such a reaction, it was a nice thing to say to someone.

They talked some more, conversing about various topics, from ranking the various types of blasters to naming all the planets they've been to. Mando rather liked speaking with the Marshall, as it didn't feel like small talk. Both of them were genuinely interested in what each one had to say, and there were no awkward pauses or silences. He could honestly see himself speaking with Vanth until the night falls.

He didn't get to see his wish fulfilled, as a loud siren interrupted their conversation. The ground started to shake, and the wind started to blow furiously. The vane situated on the outskirts of the town was spinning violently. Looks like something other than the Krayt dragon was attacking the town tonight.

"A sandstorm!"- Cobb Vanth yelled and quickly grabbed Mando's hand. He didn't even have time to think about how amazing that made him feel, as he was already running with Vanth to hide in his house.

"Wait! The kid is still by my speeder! I need to get him!"- Mando yelled, a certain panic rising in his voice.

Vanth nodded, and they both ran to the speeder. The Child was still thankfully there, happily eating a snack, oblivious as to what was going on. Mando deftly grabbed the little one and took Vanth's hand again. The visibility was getting worse by the second, and he needed Cobb's guidance to make it to the hideout. Or that's how he justified it in his mind.

The Marshall's house was positioned on the east side of the town, right by the vane. As they were opening its doors, the wind was blowing so furiously that they barely managed to close the doors. Mando looked around and scanned his new surroundings. The house was quaint and small, with not much space and furniture. The main floor consisted of a tiny kitchen, a living room with one couch and a holodesk, and a small dining table. On the second floor, Mando guessed was probably Vanth's bedroom. He tried not to think about that fact too much.

"I like it, looks cozy,"- Mando said and sat the Child on the couch.

The Marshall smiled warmly and headed to the kitchen. He poured himself a shot of spotchka. "Guess you're stuck with me for a few days more now,"- he smirked at Mando and took a sip of his drink.  
"The refresher is down this hall and to the left"- Vanth continued and pointed. He observed Mando from head to toe and snorted, a slight queasiness in his gaze. The armor must really stink by now.

Removing the beskar suit was like second nature to Mando now. He started from the helmet, slowly taking it off, revealing his sweaty brown locks and his untrimmed mustache. Once again he glanced at the bathroom door, his nervous stare confirming that the bathroom doors are indeed still locked.

His chest plates and leg protectors were next, each coming off with a low thud as they fell to the ground. He carefully removed the plate with the mudhorn insignia on it, gently caressing it with his leather gloves. The sound of the Child giggling along with Vanth was heard from the outside. Vanth was probably entertaining him with some silly trick, Mando thought. He sighed loudly, and looked in the small mirror positioned over the lavatory.

There was a lot of work to do, so he got to scrubbing.

The evening had passed, and there was still no sign of the storm slowing down. The Child was napping on the couch as Vanth and Mando were playing holochess. As usual, Mando was loosing. He was never good at that thing. After a few more rounds, they decided to call it a night.

"You good on the couch?"- Vanth asked, with a hint of something unfamiliar to Mando in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think I can manage it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mando,"- Vanth replied and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Mando watched him as he was walking, and using his last atoms of strength not to glance below his waist. After Cobb was out of his sight, he loudly sighed and threw himself on the couch. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep were the three moons of Tatooine, illuminating his armor through the small window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there is a slight change from the canon story, for the purposes of this fic din landed in mos pelgo with the razor crest (rip🥲)  
> this will be important later, so just a heads up!!  
> also mos pelgo has a market now i guess🙃


	2. Down Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *MC Hammer voice*: tunnel time!

"Good morning."

Mando awoke as he saw Cobb in the kitchen, making them breakfast. The sandstorm outside was still going strong. The sound of metal rolling was heard from outside, as well as some yelling from the villagers. Mando couldn't comprehend what they were saying. His glance traced back to Cobb, who was still cooking and whistling a tune unfamiliar to him. The Marshall was no longer in his work clothes, instead sporting a loose shirt and short pants. Maybe too short, Mando thought.

" I see you're making breakfast,"- is all Mando could say. He was to busy trying not to look at him constantly. It was just the way that Vanth was moving so effortlessly that really captivated his attention.

"Yeah, I'm makin' space waffles with muja sauce, my favorite. I only make this for special occasions,"- Vanth replied.

"This is hardly a special occasion,"- Mando stated. He got up from the couch, leaving the Child to sleep some more. The waffles smelled amazing. His mouth started to salivate at the amazing smell that was spreading throughout the whole room.

"But you gotta admit, it looks good,"-Vanth replied and handed him the plate. Mando looked at him. He wondered how long it would take him to figure it out. Vanth returned to the cooking station and resumed his work. After a couple of minutes, he turned to Mando with a look of realization on his face.

"You can't eat in front of me, because of the helmet, right?"

...

"Yes,"- Mando replied dryly. Took him longer than usual, he thought.

"So do you want me to-"

"I can eat later,"-Mando replied, although the rumbling in his belly seemed to suggest otherwise. He hoped Cobb hadn't heard it.

"I think your stomach might be telling a different story,"- Cobb said and smiled. Mando felt his cheeks turn warm again. He again was really thankful for the helmet. If Cobb Vanth could see him now. Mando isn't sure how Vanth would react. He would probably just smirk at him, he thought.

"Turn around,"- Mando ordered him. To his surprise, Vanth obliged happily. After raising his eyebrows, the grey-haired man went back to making his waffles.

"Are you gonna eat now?"- Vanth asked.

"Yeah, I am. Don't try to turn around, because the last thing you're going to see is my blaster in your chest,"- Mando replied with a threatening tone.

"Okayyyyy, I know better than to anger you,"-Vanth replied and chuckled. Behind him, he heard the sound of Mando's helmet coming off, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Are you eating now?"- he asked Mando.

"Mmmhmm,"- Mando replied with his mouth full.

"Are you gonna say anything else?"-Vanth asked.

"No,"- Mando replied and Cobb Vanth flinched a little. He realized this was the first time he heard Mando's voice without the moderator in his helmet. It sounded much like his usual voice, but at the same time, it was very different. Cobb was sure in one thing; he really liked it.

Several minutes passed and all that could be heard were the chewing sounds of the two men. After Mando was done with his meal, he put his helmet back on. Vanth wasn't turning around.

"You can turn around now,"-he instructed Vanth.

"No, I think I'm good,"-the man replied cockily.

Mando wasn't sure where this attitude of his was coming from. He couldn't possibly expect him to take his helmet in front of him. It doesn't matter how long he stays with him, Vanth will never see his face. He won't risk his entire life purpose for a man he finds... interesting at best.

After Vanth was done eating, he went to the second floor to shower. Mando thought he should do the same too. He decided to ask the man if he could use his bathroom after Vanth had finished with his shower. In the meantime, he opted to look around the room. He toured the kitchen, noticing the dirty dishes and plates. After that, he went to the living room, where the Child was still in deep sleep. He decided not to wake him.

Something caught his eye. As a trained assassin, he was always taught to react to even the smallest sign of difference in the surrounding environment. But this wasn't a moving object. Instead, it was something... shiny. In the corner of the living room, the Mandalorian spotted the Silicax oxalate, a piece of crystal that Vanth bought the armor with. He must have kept a piece, Mando thought, although he did not know why. He took the crystal with his leather gloves and admired it for a second.

The crystal looked quite mesmerizing in the morning sunlight. Mando softly traced its dents and creases, wondering if the object held any sentimental value to the Marshal. He figured it must have, otherwise, Vanth wouldn't have kept such an expensive item, and not sell it.

"Don't touch that."

Mando turned around. Before him stood Cobb Vanth, almost completely naked, wearing only a nerf-wool towel. Mando gulped. He didn't know how to react at the sight in front of him, trying his best not to drop the precious crystal in his hand. The purplish glow of the gem irradiated Cobb's face, making his eyes glint. The sunlight illuminated his torso, highlighting his lean, but muscular figure.

Mando approached him and handed him the crystal.

"I wasn't going to steal it,"- was all he could say.

There was a hint of amusement on the Marshal's face. He took the crystal and caressed its edges with his damp fingers.

"I didn't think you would," he replied, "was just worried you might break it."

There was a certain melancholy in the Marshal'eyes. He smiled sadly and placed the crystal on the kitchen table. It was clear that this wasn't the reason he didn't like other people touching the gem. Mando decided not to pry.

"Can you get dressed?"- Mando asked as casually as he could.

Vanth looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Clearly, the question didn't turn as laid-back as he hoped.

"Was just about to," he retorted, "because we are going somewhere."

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

"We are going in through that?"- Mando asked as he was observing the small opening beneath him.

"Yes, it's an entrance to the underground tunnels. During times like these, we take the tunnels to see each other, buy food, you know, things like that."

Mando nodded.

"How is it that the tunnels haven't been destroyed by the Krayt dragon?"-he asked.

"They were built with the Krayt in mind. With strong materials, and below its domain,"- Vanth replied.

"So, you comin' or not?"- he urged the armored man.

The Mandalorian observed the seemingly deep pit. He noticed ladders that were placed at the side of the shaft. He couldn't see where they end. The Child sleepily cooed in his arms, barely keeping its head up. It is going to be a challenge climbing down these ladders, especially with the little one by his side.

"I doubt my armor will fit trough that,"- he concluded.

"Well, only one way to find out,"- Vanth responded and started climbing down the steps.

Mando followed suit, barely fitting through the small hole. His armor clanked as he was climbing down, making Cobb let out a couple of chuckles. Mando's face felt warm again, although he rationalized that this time it was because of the tedious task at hand.

The rest of the descent was spent in relative silence, with the Child gurgling out of excitement a couple of times. Mando could see that Cobb's face lit up every time the Child made such a sound, making him smile under his helmet.

When they were finally on the ground, Cobb instructed him to turn on the flashlight he gave him before, as the tunnel was barely visible. It was a small space, about 2 meters tall, just enough for an average creature to fit in. To the Mandalorian's surprise, it was quite chilly in the tunnel, which felt incredibly nice after a long night in a scorching hot room.

After a couple of minutes of silently walking, they encountered another villager, a young girl by the name of Onna. After Vanth chatted with her for a couple of minutes, they parted ways.

"Thank you for all of your help,"- she told Mando and walked away.

"Sweet girl,"- Cobb spoke and smiled to himself.

They soon entered the common area, where all the tunnel paths lead to. It was filled to the brim with a myriad of creatures, selling food, repairing gadgets or just going about their day. The space was lit with a couple of torches hanging on the walls, making the atmosphere feel exceedingly cozy. The Child happily gurgled, enjoying the ambience of the room.

While Cobb was making sure that everyone had enough food and resources to survive the current sandstorm, Mando decided to look around the area. It was circular in shape, with tables and benches positioned on the east side, where many of the villagers ate and conversed. Left of the tables was a large cooking station, where many of the townspeople were cooking and handing out food. Mos Pelgo really came together at such a troubling time, Mando thought. He liked the unity they displayed.

He turned around to see Cobb interacting with his people, helping them with their supplies, advising them, guiding them. Vanth really was an excellent sheriff, and Mando could see that he truly cared about this town. Something made him inexplicably warm inside as he watched Vanth socialize with numerous kids, giving them words of encouragement, listening to them and laughing with them. He really would be a great father.

"How's it going?"- Cobb asked Mando as he ran up to him casually.

It was more of a rhetorical question, as the Marshal continued almost immediately: "I am just about finished with the townspeople here, do you wanna head home?"

Mando really liked it here. At first, it seemed like a hopeless and nerve-racking situation for this town, but the people of Mos Pelgo really proved the bounty hunter otherwise. They weren't afraid to lend a helping hand to each other and certainly seemed cheerful and positive, despite their circumstances. Something irked him to stay here a little longer.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here and grab some food for the kid,"- Mando replied, casting his glance at a fresh batch of delicious smelling broth over at the cooking station.

The Marshal followed his gaze and smiled. He approached the youngling and began stroking his head.

"I bet the little guy is quite hungry, isn't he?"- he smiled.

The Child joyously babbled and raised his hands.

"He wants you to hold him,"- Mando stated, with as little emotion as he could manage.

"Oh, is that so? Well c'mere little guy, I promise I won't bite,"- Cobb practically beamed with happiness, as he picked up the baby.

The Child squealed cheerfully and settled in the Marshal's arms. He looked very comfortable. Vanth looked at him, and Mando could see a certain sparkle in his eyes, one he hadn't had before. It was clear he loved the Child's company and the Child loved his. They both looked very natural like this, almost like this is how they were always supposed to be. Mando could very easily get used to a sight like this.

His inner voice was going crazy, filling his head with thoughts he wished to ignore. He looked at Vanth, who was currently with the kid at the cooking station, taking every plate of food that the Child pointed to. Great paternal instincts that one has, Mando thought. He was sure that in no time, the Child will prefer Vanth over him.

Vanth and Mando both observed the Child as he was sipping his broth. After he was done, he burped loudly and produced a series of satisfactory coos. The two men couldn't help but laugh. As Vanth was laughing hysterically, Mando let out a few chuckles.

"The kid is adorable,"- Vanth admitted.

Mando nodded and replied: "You'll never guess how old he is."

"5 years old?"

"No."

"Older?"

"Yup."

"10 years old."

"Much older."

"Dank farrik," Cobb exclaimed, "how much older?!"

"He's fifty."

"FIFTY?!?!? That's older than me!"-Cobb yelled in disbelief.

The Child chuckled. He was probably used to this.

"How old are you?"- Mando asked, once again trying to sound casual.

"Forty-eight,"- Vanth replied and looked at the Child once again. He was still in disbelief.

Not much older than me, Mando thought. But still older. He didn't mind though. A difference of three years is not that much. Once again, he didn't know why he suddenly cared about the Marshal's age.

The rest of the Child's meal was spent with the two men engaging in various topics of conversation. Vanth was still in shock over the little one's age as Mando was explaining how he acquired the Child in the first place. Vanth inquired more about his bounty hunter life, and he was happy to provide the information. The Marshal seemed genuinely interested, as he probably hasn't encountered too many Mandalorian assassins.

It wasn't too long before many of the kids of Mos Pelgo came to see the Child, amazed at his unique disposition and charming nature. He went off to play with them, as he usually didn't have the opportunity to interact with his peers, except for that time on Sorgan.

Mando remembered his few weeks spent on the swampy planet. He thought of Omera, the young widow who showed exceptional fighting skills in the defence of the village. Of course, he noticed that the woman took a fancy to him, even attempting to remove his helmet once. Cara Dune even suggested that he settle down with the young mother. That idea might seem amazing to any other person, but not to him. It's not that he didn't like Omera, he did, but not in that way. He was really more interested as to where she learned how to fight like that, than anything else. Settling down and having a normal life didn't seem right for him... at least not with her.

"You wanna head home?"- asked Vanth, as he noticed that Mando was lost in his thoughts.

"Where is the kid?"- Mando asked.

Vanth pointed to the group of small children who were playing tag with the Child. They were cheering and laughing as the Child finally caught up to them. He threw his hands in the air as a sign of victory celebration. Even a couple of the parents clapped and smiled.

It really was an adorable sight. Mando was again feeling that warmness inside his chest. He was beaming with fatherly pride as he approached the group.

"Okay kid, enough playing for today, we need to head home,"- he said as he gently picked him up.

The Child gurgled in disappointment, as the other kids were begging Mando to let him stay for just a couple more minutes. Mando promised them that they will come back tomorrow, and that seemed to calm them down. They all said goodbye to the kid and continued playing.

Mando turned around and caught Cobb's glance. He was grinning at the sight, looking at the other man right in the eyes, as if he broke the beskar barrier of the helmet. The sparkle in his eyes returned once again, this time stronger.

"Aww, c'mon that was adorable,"- Vanth spoke as Mando returned to their table.

Mando nodded reluctantly as he gestured Vanth to go with him. They headed to the tunnels, with the Child once again asking to be taken into the Marshal's arms. Vanth happily took him, as Mando sighed, with a mixture of relief and slight jealousy.

"Don't worry, I don't want to take your kid away from you, "Vanth said as if reading his thoughts, "but damn, if he isn't a charming little creature."

"He's got his moments,"- Mando confirmed and smiled under his helmet. These couple of hours, he noticed, were filled with laughter and smiles. He couldn't remember how long it's been since he's felt this elated and happy.


	3. Only In Dreams

HoloNet News reported that the ongoing sandstorm on Tatooine has been the strongest and biggest one in almost a millennium. The Mandalorian sighed. The fact that the galaxy's biggest news agency reported on the storm must mean that its effects have been felt planet-wide, if not throughout the whole Outer Rim.

Sure enough, the voice continued: "The sandstorm, nicknamed Luna, continues to rage over the whole planet, causing problems with Outer Rim trade routes and infrastructure of local buildings. The economic damage is significant, although not yet calculated. It seems to b-"  
Mando closed the hologram and rubbed his helmet, the feeling of frustration overwhelming his thoughts.

Who knows how long he'll have to stay on the planet, could be weeks, could be months. The weather reports on Tatooine indicated that the worst of the storm is yet to come. He predicted it would ultimately be the latter. 

"I'm back,"- Cobb announced as he emerged from his room. 

The Marshal was carrying groceries from the underground market, as it was already lunchtime. With two extra mouths to feed, there was a shortage of viands in his home. He bought some vegetables, Jorgan fruits and ration packs. 

"There's some Krayt meat in the pantry if you want to help me make some steaks,"-Vanth said and headed to the kitchen.

Mando thought of the Krayt meat that was stuck on his ship, along with his other groceries, clothes and credits. He needed to retrieve them. Who knows what might happen to the ship during the storm, he just hoped it was still out there. 

"I'll help you,"-Mando replied and got up from the couch. He planned to go to the Crest after lunch. 

"Great, now if you'll just get the knives, they are in the cabinet on the left."

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

The meal, only consisting of boiled vegetables and steak, was surprisingly delicious. Cobb Vanth sure knew how to cook. Mando was sure to mention that fact after he was done eating. 

"Are you done with your meal yet?"- Cobb asked.

"Not yet."

"Tell me when you are so that I can turn around. It feels weird eating while staring at a wall,"-Cobb replied and snickered. 

...

"Alright, I'm done now,"- Mando declared while putting the helmet on. 

"Great," Cobb said as he immediately turned around and continued eating.

"The food was good,"- Mando muttered. 

"What's that?"-Cobb asked, his lips forming a cocky smile.

"I said the food was good... I liked eating it,"- Mando muttered again, only this time just loud enough so Vanth could hear him clearly. Although he was certain Cobb heard him the first time.

"That's what I like to hear,"- Cobb said and smiled at him.

There it was again. His cheeks turning red and his heart beating faster. He didn't know what prompted such a reaction, maybe it was the way Cobb said it, or maybe it was the sentence that came out of his mouth. He hoped his body language didn't give him away. 

Thankfully, it didn't. Cobb continued to eat and Mandalorian observed him for a few more seconds, before deciding to head out for the ship. He opted not to inform Cobb of his plans. Besides, he'll be back before Cobb even notices he's gone. 

"Can you watch the kid for a couple of minutes," Mando asked pointing at the little one sleeping on the couch, "I need to use the privy." 

Cobb nodded and looked at him reassuringly. 

Mando headed for Cobb's bedroom. He planned to escape out of the window, knowing it was big enough for him to fit in. 

It still felt weird being in his room. Mando didn't like imposing on other's people privacy, especially on Cobb's, since he was kind enough to provide them with a place to live during the sandstorm. He noticed Cobb's bed was still messy, with his night clothes nonchalantly thrown on the chair next to the bed. The window was right above the chair. 

Mando climbed up to the window and removed the blinds. He couldn't see anything but a dense mass of sand blowing and violently pushing everything in its way. Careful to remove any sand that ended up in the house, he turned on his jetpack and flew away. 

It was much, much stronger than he expected. The mass of sand was quickly pushing him in various directions, making him lose his orientation. He couldn't tell where he was, or in which direction should he go. On the ground beneath he saw nothing but the white rooftops of the nearby houses and sand, so much sand. As the sand was pushing him away further from the town, Mando grabbed the nearest pole and clung on to it. His cape was now gone, the force of the storm having ripped it from his armor. He decided to try to reach the ship again.

He assumed the ship was located in the opposite direction of where the storm was taking him to, so he positioned himself in that way. Pressing the buttons for his jetpack again, he managed to propel himself above the rooftops and head in the direction of the Crest. He couldn't see anything anymore, his HUD showed nothing but sand. 

There it was. The Razor Crest. Mando's ship somehow managed to stay in the exact same place he left it, unmoved. He was sure it suffered some damage, but that wasn't important right now. Right now, he had to collect his belongings. 

Only a couple more feet. Mando was desperately trying to stay in the air, the elements of nature trying to take him down. It was a battle for supremacy. He was sure he had won it when he landed a couple of meters away from the Crest, deciding to run to the vessel instead. With every small step he took, the sand pushed him further away, but he didn't give up. Almost there, he thought. 

And then it hit him. Some kind of metal object that broke off from the town vane. Its sliverish appearance quickly flashing before his eyes. He didn't have time to react, as the piece of debris knocked him out instantly.

_He was sitting in a field. The feeling of calmness and contentedness radiating through his whole body. Around him were flowers, rhythmically swaying in the cool breeze. He felt the wind go through his hair and cool his face. At that moment he realized he wasn't wearing a helmet. The sun illuminated his face, making him squint his almost black eyes. Although he wasn't wearing a helmet, he hadn't felt the sudden urge of panic. He didn't need it here._

__

_He looked around. In front of him was a picnic blanket, with some food neatly placed over it. It smelled amazing._

____

__

____

_"Glad you were patient this time. I know you love my food, but the amount of it you can devour is insane. Isn't that right kid?"- Cobb asked as he released the Child from his warm embrace, and put him on the blanket next to Mando. The Child cooed ecstatically._

_______ _

__

______ _ _

_He sat in front of him and flashed him a warm smile. Cobb could see him. See his face. He smiled back, his cheeks turning warm again. He didn't mind this time._

_________ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_Cobb took his hand a stroked it gently. He wasn't wearing his armor gloves, he noticed. Cobb's touch felt electric with every repeated fondle._

___________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"You ready to eat now?"-Cobb asked as he let go of his hand. Mando wished he didn't._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Before he had any time to answer, a sudden flash of light blinded his senses._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He woke up lying on the couch, his face sweaty. This time he felt the cold embrace of his helmet, calming his heart rate a bit. In front of him was standing Cobb Vanth, with the Child in his hands. He looked at him with a mix of disapproval and concern. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What happened?"- Mando asked, his mind still blurry. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You were an absolute moron, is what happened,"- Cobb retorted brashly and sat next to him. The Child was babbling excitedly, just happy to see his father alive and well. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mando tried to move, but he couldn't. His whole body ached, and he trembled from the immense pain. He was sure he broke a rib or at least had some major bruising. Quietly grumbling, he tried to position himself in a more comfortable way. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" I know you're hurt," Cobb told him, "let me help you."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No, I am fine, I just-"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No, you ain't. Now c'mon, let me help you."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

...

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"And how will you do that?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Let's get you to my bed first."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Marshal's bed was surprisingly comfortable. Mando noticed the chair he climbed up on was now on the floor, knocked over. The whole room was messier than he had left it. Mando remembered how he sometimes would frantically go around his ship, trying to find something, and not succeeding. He wasn't sure if that was the case here.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"How did you find me?"- he managed to ask. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"A couple of villagers heard a loud noise outside. Luckily they were brave enough to go outside and investigate. They found you lying in the dirt, and they brought you to me,"- Cobb answered while searching for something in the other room. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Found it! My medpac!"- Cobb exclaimed. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He came back from the bathroom, holding a rectangle-shaped box with the Old Republic insignia on it. He pressed a small button and the box unfolded, revealing many small shelves and compartments. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Okay, now take your armor off."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You heard me. I need to treat you, and there's no way to do that with all that beskar on you,"-Cobb demanded.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm fine really."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No, you ain't!"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cobb sighed.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Look, you don't have to take your helmet off, I just need your armor off so I can patch you up. I know you're hurt badly."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He looked at Mando, his gaze begging to let him help. Mando noticed that sparkle appearing in him again. His salt and pepper hair falling over his face, his lips almost pouted, his eyes gazing at him intensely. Mando knew he couldn't refuse.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Alright, but be quick."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cobb smiled quickly and got to work. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The clanking sound of beskar was heard falling on the floor. Mando was left in his undergarments, sweating profusely. Because of the heat, he explained to himself. He couldn't explain his sudden elevated heart rate. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Taking quick shallow breaths, Mando slowly removed his dirt-colored shirt, slowly revealing his bruised ribs and contused chest. Cobb whistled in disbelief.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wow. That's a lot of bruises, partner." 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mando blushed under his helmet, suddenly realising that Cobb could see his bare chest. He couldn't remember the last time someone did. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cobb picked something up from the medpac and pointed it at Mando. A cooling mist began to lightly brush off on his bare chest, providing instant relief to his aching muscles. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Alright, this bacta spray should heal your bruises in a matter of hours. In the meantime, let me take care of those cuts on your arms,"- Cobb demanded as he pointed to the injured man's limbs.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vanth took a wet gauze and began to wash off the congested blood. He worked slowly and gently, making sure not to cause the other man any discomfort. And yet Mando winced at his every graze, his body slowly trembling with each new stroke. It had been too long since he had felt someone else's touch. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vanth noticed the trembling, raising his eyebrows in concern: "You alright partner?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"The gauze is cold,"- Mando replied. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vanth chuckled lightly: "You're lucky I doused it in water. A spotchka gauze would've hurt like hell."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sound emitted from Mando was close to a laugh. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He suddenly remembered Cobb stroking his hand from his dream. The sensation felt very accurate as to what he was feeling right now. Mando wondered how his brain managed to replicate it perfectly, despite Cobb never having touched him, until now. Scenes from the dream now came to him in its entirety, all the sensations and all the idyllic pictures. Somehow, in dire straits, his mind sent him to a picnic with the Marshall and the Child. A picnic with his face uncovered, no less. Mando didn't know where his brain got the idea. It was still nice though, the calming atmosphere and the delicious food. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You always get injured like that?"- Cobb asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
Mando grunted: "Not usually. I can handle people, I guess nature is something I can't fight against."  
"Guess that is more my area of expertise,"- Cobb replied. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He sat next to Mando, his hands still clutching the gauze. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You realise you could've been killed?"- he asked Mando.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He simply nodded, humiliated.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"And if you were, who could take care of the kid?"- Cobb asked again, his voice rising.  
...

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You,"- is all Mando managed to say.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You can't keep getting into dangerous situations like these, and expect other people to pick up the pieces that are left,"-Cobb retorted, with a stern anger present in his voice, strands of his hair loosely falling on his face as he was shaking his head. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His expression loosened again, and he smiled sadly. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Look, I know what it's like to want to risk everything for someone or something you care about. I got into some shit that nearly got me killed too."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With the pain in his voice obvious, Vanth crossed his arm over his chest and gently patted his back. Mando wondered if he would, someday, tell him what happened. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm sorry,"- Mando blurted out.  
"I know,"- Cobb retorted. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The two men sat in silence after that, just observing each other. Mando's heart rate decreased, and his muscles relaxed. The cold water still in a constant flux down his arms, slowly dripping to his fingers, like dew over morning grass. Somehow some sunlight managed to shine through the thick mass of sand that was raging outside, illuminating the bedroom. It fell on his chest, highlighting his bruises even more. Mando exhaled. He was alive, that's all that mattered. His gaze once again shifted to the Marshall, who was preparing bacta patches to be pressed onto his wounded arms. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"This might sting a little,"- Vanth warned. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mando winced as Vanth was pressing the patches and smoothing them over with his calloused fingers. He got to feel his touch again. His mind tried to rationalize his excitement, but he didn't let it, instead he cleared his thoughts and focused on relaxation. There would be a day that he will deal with this, it just wasn't now. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Batu?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mando and Cobb both turned around at the same time. They saw the little one, tiredly standing at the room entrance. He decided to join the two men, sheepishly approaching, as if interrupting a private moment. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well look who decided to join us. Weren't you supposed to be asleep kid?"- Cobb chuckled and asked.  
"Bapa!"- the kid answered, raising its little green arms towards him.  
"Awww, the kid needs his old man. Don't worry, I got you,"- Vanth smiled as he picked the Child up and carefully placed him next to the injured man.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The little one clung to Mando's left arm, gently hugging him. Mando tenderly patted him on his little head, while Cobb scratched behind his ears.  
"Mapu! Bahhhh!"- the kid exclaimed happily, enjoying the attention.  
Both men chuckled and continued to pet him. They would occasionally steal glances at each other, with Mando once again being helpful for the beskar protection that his helmet provided him. He couldn't stop grinning. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Soon the kid fell asleep. It seems he only slept and ate these days. Cobb carried him downstairs, where he was placed in his impromptu bassinet. The Marshall soon returned to the bedroom, where he found Mando in his full armor again. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wow, you're quick, I was only down there for a minute,"- Cobb noticed.  
"I learned to be quick the hard way,"- Mando replied.  
"Oh, there's a story there. I sure would like to hear it sometime. Until then, get some rest,"- he said as he exited the room. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With the twin suns setting down, Mando was left in the embrace of darkness once again. He adjusted himself and closed his eyes. His mind was still racing with thoughts, but sleep somehow still came. That night, against his best efforts, he dreamed of Cobb Vanth again.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be such a slowburn i’m so sorry


	4. Just The Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a cutesy little chapter, no plot just vibes

Mando awoke to the sounds of the Child crying. He barely had time to put his helmet on when Cobb Vanth burst through the door, holding the Child in his arms, desperately trying to comfort him. 

"I don't know what's wrong with him!"- Cobb shouted, his eyes widening in panic.

"Did you feed him?"- Mando asked him.

Cobb nodded.

"Maybe not enough. He's always hungry. Let's get to the kitchen."

The kid wasn't hungry after all. The two men offered him all the food they could raid from Vanth's pantry, and he refused all of it. He began to wail even more, throwing his little hands in desperation, desperately trying to communicate his needs to the men before him. 

They tried everything, from giving him his favorite metal ball to play with, to showing him some Holoimages that Cobb had lying around. Nothing seemed to work. The Child was still crying, it seemed even more than before. The two men glanced at each other, with Cobb's face showing desperation that Mando hadn't seen before. 

Vanth approached the Child and began scratching behind his ears, just as he did two weeks before, hoping this would calm him down. To his surprise, it did. The Child cooed, no longer shaking from the crying. He pointed his little hand at Mando, hoping he would join Cobb. 

"So the kid's a little attention seeker, huh?"- Vanth smiled warmly as he fondled him. 

Mando agreed, caressing the Child's forehead. They continued to pet him in comfortable silence, with that silence being broken every few seconds with the kid's coos and gurgles. Every time he made a sound, Vanth smiled even more warmly than before. And every time, Mando melted inside. This was becoming dangerous, he thought.

Finally, Cobb broke the silence: "You wanna head to the tunnels, see some folks?"- he asked.

Mando nodded. 

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

They returned to Cobb's home happy and content. It was a fun couple of hours, socializing and watching the kid play with his peers. Mando realized the highlights of his day consisted of him watching the kid do that. He really has become quite fond of him. Upon realizing that he could say the same thing about the Marshall, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts and focused his attention on the grey-haired man, who, again, was searching for something. 

"You seem to be always searching for something,"- Mando stated gruffly.

Cobb Vanth chuckled:" Yeah, it's the story of my life pal." 

Mando wondered what he meant by that. 

"There, I found it,"- Cobb stated as he picked up the holopad. 

He inserted it into the projector, and in front of them appeared a list of Aurbesh questions. 

"What is this?"- Mando asked and grinned.

"Oh, just a little game we here in Mos Pelgo like to play from time to time," Cobb answered, "to get to know each other better."

Mando honestly felt extremely flattered that the Marshall wanted to know him better. When they spoke to each other, he always listened to him carefully, absorbing every word. And he would always pose him with interesting questions, showing he truly listened to him and care for what he had to say. For what it's worth, Mando really appreciated that. 

"The game is simple really," Cobb spoke again, pointing to the hologram; "here you have about 20 questions. We both ask them to each other, and, based on the answer, the holovid suggests a follow-up question. As the game progresses, the questions get more and more personal, and that's when a new rule comes in. Every time you refuse to answer a question, you drink."

Mando pondered over his words for a few seconds. This game could lead somewhere he wasn't sure he was ready for. He was sure he trusted the Marshall, but who knows how was he like under the influence. 

"You wanna play it?"- Cobb asked him, his voice unsure.

"Sure,"- Mando replied and seated himself in front of the projection. 

This was going to be interesting. 

...

"Alright, question number one for you," Cobb looked at him and smiled, "what is your favorite color?" 

To the Marshal's surprise, Mando actually thought about the question he was given. He liked the color green. Green like the grass, like leaves in the summer, like the calming lakes of various planets he visited. His little one was green. Green was a pretty good answer, he thought.

"I like green,"- Mando ultimately answered. 

Vanth didn't say anything, he just glanced at the now sleeping child and shot Mando a look of I-see-what-you-did-there. 

It was Mando's turn to read the question. 

"Where do I look?"- he asked Vanth, who pointed him to the second list of questions, meant for the other player. 

"Right," Mando said, clearing his voice, "what is your favorite dish?"

Vanth answered right away: "That's a real' easy one. I always liked a good eopie cream pie, to be honest with ya'."

"Huh, I never heard of it."

"Then you must come to the tunnels with me next time. Shaaba makes a mean eopie pie, trust me, you're gonna love it,"- Vanth said and rubbed his belly in satisfaction. 

"You got a deal,"- Mando replied and grinned. 

They got through the next few questions fairly easily, telling each other their favorite types of blasters, animals, alcoholic drinks, and whatnot. Mando made a mental note to remember everything that Cobb Vanth liked or disliked, telling himself it would come in handy later. When or what exactly was that later, he didn't know. 

By the look on Cobb's face, Mando knew that the next question was bound to be a riveting one. He adjusted his posture as if that would prepare him for it. 

Sure enough, Vanth asked:" What's your body count?"

Although Mando trusted Vanth, he never liked telling people the ugly details of his bounty hunting profession, even if they asked. He knew it's what many people were interested in, but he didn't feel comfortable sharing it.

"I don't like discussing that part of my profession,"- he replied dryly, almost like the answer was rehearsed. 

Vanth looked at him in bewilderment, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. He looked away from him shamefully.

"No, Mando, it's the other kind... of a body count."

"Oh."

...

That definitely was a question he didn't feel comfortable sharing. He thought of his past lovers, all of them varying in shape, size, gender, and race. Cobb would surely be amazed to hear of his past endeavors. He hadn't shared them with anyone, so he couldn't make that exception just for one man. 

He stared at him for a couple of seconds, before answering: "This is where the shots come in, right?"

Cobb laughed and nodded. 

"I'll go get the spotchka."

Mando nodded and watched him leave for the kitchenette. 

He decided to glance at the next question meant for Cobb. His eyes furrowed in disappointment. 

"How come I get the really personal one?"- he asked Vanth while drinking the teal liquid behind the room wall. He slipped his helmet back on and entered the room, where he found Vanth smiling at the next question. 

"Go ahead, read it,"- he urged Mando with a smile.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?"- Mando asked, his monotone voice almost resembling a droid. 

"It really isn't fair, "- he continued before Vanth had a chance to answer the question. 

"Would you like me to answer your question instead?"- Cobb asked, his face showing an emotion Mando couldn't describe.

Mando truly didn't know the answer to his question. 

"No, I am just stating a fact. You don't have to answer anything,"- Mando said, thankful for the voice moderator that corrected his shaky tone.

Vanth raised his eyebrows at him and continued: "Six and when I accidentally fell while using the jetpack in front of everyone in Mos Pelgo."

...

Six is not a lot for a man with his looks, Mando thought. He looked at the Marshal, amazed at his casual confession.

"Well, the whole town knows about my escapades, so what's one person more,"- Cobb said as if reading his mind. 

Mando nodded absentmindedly. Seven was a lot of people's lucky number. Shame to leave it at six. He mentally slapped himself for that thought. 

"You alright there partner?"- Vanth asked with concern.

"Yeah."

"We can do something else if you want."

"No, it's just... this game really gets you to think."

Vanth flashed him a half-smile and replied:" That's the fun of it. And drinking, of course."

Both Mando and Vanth were plenty tipsy when they reached the last question. From that point on, almost all the questions were the kind you didn't want to share with anyone. Neither of the two elected to share their wildest fantasies, biggest turn-ons, or turn-offs, instead they turned to Vanth's alcohol cabinet, drinking almost everything, from spotchka to ardees. 

At this point, they were laughing at nothing in particular, with Mando not being able to suppress his laughter anymore. He let it all out, not caring anymore, enjoying Cobb Vanth's company, enjoying his voice. 

"Alright, last question for you Mando."

"Bring it on."

"What do you want the most in life?"- Cobb asked and raised his eyebrows quizzically, as if expecting a more scandalous query. 

"That's not a bad question," Mando stated in surprise, "just maybe a really tame one."

"You wanna answer it?"

"Sure."

...

"Peace and calm. Not getting into any trouble anymore. Just a nice, simple life."

He answered this without prior thinking. It was actually a question he pondered over many times. Since he got the kid, his priorities changed, and his only wish was to be with him and protect him. Just their little clan, traveling across the galaxy, searching for a home. 

"That's a good answer partner,"- Cobb whispered. 

"Yeah."

"Ya think that's gon' be possible one day?"- Vanth asked. 

"I hope,"- Mando answered. And he meant it. 

"To hope then,"- Cobb raised his almost empty glass and toasted. He drank the last drop of liquid before patting Mando on the shoulder. 

It wasn't a tender interaction, but Mando still noticed some tenderness in the Marshal's eyes. His eyelids half down, his cheeks bright from intoxication. It suited him well. 

"To hope,"- Mando repeated. 

They enjoyed this little moment of silence, the light of the hologram being the only thing they could see, besides each other. Who knows how much time passed, when Mando asked Cobb the final question.

"In your opinion, which race is more attractive, Twi'leks or Echani?"

Both men instantly burst into laughter, their bodies shaking in sync. 

"How come you get the really nice and profound one, while I get this kriff?"- Vanth threw his head back from the laughter. 

"Apparently this was the question best suited for you, based on your answers,"- Mando chuckled. 

"Yeah, especially when most of my answers were in the form of alcohol. Nice one, game,"-Vanth laughed.

"Imma have to go with Twi'leks on this one."

"Agree."

"How bold of ya Mando, answering a question that wasn't meant for you."

"It was only fair since you did the same,"- Mando's cheeks flushed as he remembered what the question was about. He wanted to know more. 

...

"This was fun,"- Vanth smiled.

"It was,"- Mando smiled too. He wished Vanth could see it. 

The sounds of the sandstorm outside suddenly stopped. It was the eerie silence that was somehow even worse than the clanking and racket, its sound filling Mando with unexplainable anxiety. 

"We are in the eye of the storm,"- Cobb murmured.

"What does that mean?"- Mando asked, although he already knew the answer.

"That the worst of it is yet to come."


	5. Ain’t No Rest for the Wicked

Moonlight peeked through the clouds for the first time that month. The townspeople of Mos Pelgo, hurdling like a pack of Jawas, quickly exited their homes and began to assess the damage the storm had caused. Those distinctive Tatooinian houses were built to withstand the force of the planet's deadly weather, but to their detriment, the villagers paid the least attention. The reason for their outing was much more practical. To harvest the meat of the now-dead banthas and other livestock, to salvage all the ruined equipment, and, most importantly, to breathe fresh air for the first time in a while.

Mando stared at the villagers as they were picking up the broken pieces of Mos Pelgo. He wondered if they had gotten used to it by now, living under constant peril. Maker knows, he didn't. 

On this particular night, the brightest of the three moons, Ghomrassen, cast its silvery-blue rays on the town, which now looked like a rare crystal in the deep darkness of an almost black mine. Mando's beskar armor was reflecting the bluish hue of the villagers and houses around him, as they moved like phantoms in the night. He recognized a few of their faces, showing almost no emotion, but rather focusing on their tasks at hand. They worked like a well-oiled machine, seeming like they had done this a thousand times. 

He saw the Marshal from time to time, who went around the town, assisting and helping however he could. His cheeks were still flushed from the intoxication and his movements were sluggish, yet none of them seemed to mind. There was a silent aura of respect between the Marshal and his people, almost like an unwritten agreement. He remembered what Cobb Vanth told him a few nights before.

"As long as you're willing to help, it doesn't matter who you are."

With that in mind, he decided to help the Marshal and his people around. As he was loading up crates and repairing speeders, the image of a damaged Razor Crest kept creeping up in his mind. He only took a quick glance at it two weeks before, only noticing some slight damage to the gates and wings. Who knows what happened in that time. 

"You checked your ship yet partner?"- a familiar voice behind him inquired.

"Planning to,"- he answered to Cobb Vanth, who was leaning against the transparisteel of the school building, glancing at Mando's busy hands. 

"Gotta lot of tools there, you sure you'll be done before the end of the night?"- Vanth asked, his hazel eyes looking almost golden in the moonlight. Not that it mattered to Mando how his eyes looked under the moonlight. Or whenever else. 

"Think you can cover for me?"- he replied with a counter-question. 

"Ya know I can."

"Thank you," Mando spoke softly, "the kid is with some nice old lady from the school, keep an eye out for him."

"Talkin' about Yirin?"

"Probably."

Vanth grinned and gave him a two-finger wave as Mando was leaving the town square, his soft expression tracing his every step.

"Just make sure you come back by yourself this time,"- the Marshal reminded Mando. 

He nodded and continued to march towards the town exit, his mind nervously anticipating the probably crushed state of his beloved ship. As he expected, it sustained even more damage in the following weeks. Besides the previously noticed damage to the gates and wings, Mando caught sight of the mutilated wires poking out of the cold hard exterior of the Crest. The ship's propellers were filled with copious amounts of sand and dust, which Mando concluded also damaged the flying navigators. 

There was no way he could get off the planet before the second wave hit the town. What he was looking at was surely a couple of weeks' worth of work, and he reckoned they would stay in the eye for a couple of days at most. 

Inside the Crest, he found his remaining clothes and credits, as well as his artillery. He approached the weapons locker and seized every last blaster, pistol, and disruptor. Speed was of the essence; he didn't know how long it would be for the storm to return. 

The Mandalorian took one last look at the ship before returning to Mos Pelgo. He was unsure when he would see the vessel again, as it looked like it could get carried away by the next strong gust of wind. His mind didn't pay much attention to that thought, instead choosing to put it away for later, as he had decided with his thoughts of the Marshal. Confronting them was reserved for some other days, something Mando recognized as his coping mechanism, tracing back to his life as a foundling. 

Carrying the ship's cargo, Mando returned directly to the Marshal's home, where he found the living room completely empty, the hologram questions still being the only thing that irradiated the space. 

"On the roof Mando!"- he heard Cobb Vanth shout. 

The Marshal was sitting cross-legged, the Child in between them, pointing out the constellations and other celestial bodies to the little creature, who produced a low purr every time Cobb raised his hand. His round black eyes were following his every movement, the night sky reflecting in them, perfectly emphasizing his childish curiosity and wonder. 

He was just starting to tell the little one a story behind a famous Tatooinian constellation when Mando sat next to them, and silently urged Vanth not to discontinue his tale. Vanth shot him a small smile and continued speaking. Now both the Child and Mando were listening to his every word, their eyes glancing at every specific part of the starlit horizon that the Marshal pointed to. 

Mando really enjoyed Vanth's storytelling, noticing that the other man's words had the graceful flow of a Naboo river, and the sharp punctuality of a Coruscant watch. His stories seemed so grand and galactic, yet Mando wondered if Cobb Vanth ever left this desert planet. 

He wished he could take the man with him when they leave, to show him all the beauty and wonders that he knew the galaxy to contain. From the tropical splendor of Scarif to the colorful grasslands of Shili, idyllic pictures of the various planets he visited over the years came to the bounty hunter's mind. Vanth would surely like to see a lake, a river or even snow. Now planets like Mon Cala, Glee Anselm, Hoth, or even Sorgan came flooding to his memories, like the streams they carried. He knew the Marshal didn't know how to swim, but that didn't matter. In this hypothetical scenario, he would teach him.

These little scenarios that he created in his head, he knew what they meant. And when he looked at Cobb, holding his kid tenderly, he couldn't help but notice the feeling of longing and ache forming in his chest. He had feelings for the Marshal, and now he finally realized that. The month and a half he spent here in Mos Pelgo was filled with nothing but good memories. Even the time he got foolishly injured, he looked back fondly on, remembering how Cobb took care of him, how gentle his touches were. It had been so long, he didn't know he had craved another person's touch.

Soon, the Marshal's tone got quieter and softer, and the little creature fell asleep in his warm embrace. Cobb looked at him, that same glint in his eyes returning. His gaze was incredibly tender, and Mando noticed small wrinkles forming around his eyes as he smiled. He looked absolutely lovely, behaving paternally like that. Cobb looked at Mando and put his index finger to his lips, quietly carrying the Child to repose. 

After no more than a minute, he was back. His eyes silently pleading Mando to stay, wanting to share this moment with him for a bit longer. Mando nodded and Vanth smiled, reveling in the silent conversation that they just had. They continued to observe the night sky. 

"You'll always have a home here, even after you leave, y'know that, right?"-Vanth spoke to the sky.

"I-uh- thank you, Marshal,"- Mando replied nervously, his insides burning.

"Please, after everytin', call me Cobb,"- he drawled, his eyes falling on his helmet. 

"Cobb."

"That's right."

╓═══════☆═══════╖

The second wave of the storm hit the town two days later. This time, Mos Pelgo was fully prepared. There was no longer that heavy presence of collective anxiety palatable in the air. Cobb Vanth's calming presence combined with the hard work that they had done in the previous forty-eight hours made the atmosphere in the tunnels generally more serene and cheerful. Parents observed their children without that look of worry in their eyes, and there were no more of those senseless quarrels that always began with an accidental collision of two villagers. 

Mos Pelgo and its people were always fighting to regain control. After finally defeating the Krayt dragon, they felt like they had finally won this war they were constantly fighting. Turns out it was just a battle. With the arrival of the sandstorm, that sense of peace and serenity was once again ripped from their hands, when it was just within their reach. But that is what Mando really admired about the town. They kept fighting, never giving up.

The Marshal had called a town meeting in the common area of the tunnels. Just like so many weeks before, Vanth was leaning against the bar, with the Weequay bartender behind him, Mando by his side. Only this time, Mando didn't know what the Marshal planned to do.

"Alright folks, "Vanth raised a hand to call attention to himself, "we were able to get supplies from the surface and repair most of what was damaged. Supplies are still scarce though. So I've decided to look past the tunnel exits."

A low murmur broke between the crowd. Mando couldn't decipher their words, instead choosing to focus on the man next to him, trying to predict his next words from the expressions on his face. 

Cobb raised his left index finger up, instantly shushing the meeting attendees. His face stern, similar to that of a parent scolding a child. The townspeople glared at him, trying to make sense of his decision. 

"We barely use the tunnels as it is, who knows what could be out there!"- one person shouted.

Most of the people shouted in agreement, while others were silently nodding. It piqued Mando's interest as to what prompted such a negative reaction from the crowd. He tried to grasp what they were saying, but their yells and shouts kept overlapping into a confusing cacophony of screams.

"There could potentially be a planet-wide underground net of these tunnels, I'm sure you've heard the rumors," Cobb said more loudly now, "and we should explore that possibility. If the rumors are true, we could potentially trade with bigger cities like Mos Espa or even Mos Eisley. Now I know what y'all think: this is dangerous. And you're absolutely right. So I'm not forcing anyone to come with me. We can have a couple of volunteers check out the tunnels with me and Mando, report what they saw, and come back. I don't feel like I'm askin' much of you folks."

A couple of people raised their hands to volunteer, including the Weequay bartender behind them. Mando still didn't know his name. The Marshal looked relatively pleased with himself, his prideful gaze observing the attendees, his stance exerting confidence. 

"We meet in half an hour," Vanth told the volunteers, "bring your weapons and glowrods. I'll divide you into groups of three, and then we go." 

That aforementioned group of three consisted of Vanth, Mando, and the Child, who was excitedly cooing in Mando's satchel, fondly observing the two men. They were almost like a little clan, Mando thought. A clan of three, the words echoed in his head. This was becoming really dangerous. 

Their glowrods were the only thing that illuminated their path, having already left the known regions of the tunnels. The underground was cold and humid as usual, with Mando noting a curious silence that hung in the air. He wondered if the tunnels were usually so quiet, as his previous experiences in such environments were completely contrasting to this. No matter the planet or the moon, its tunnels were always bustling with life. This could be a bad sign, he thought, although he wasn't sure yet. The Marshal didn't seem to mind the quiet atmosphere. Who knows, maybe it was supposed to be like that. 

"It's awfully quiet,"- Cobb said, confirming his suspicions.

"Have your blaster at the ready,"- Mando instructed him.

Vanth nodded and they continued moving, their bodies in sync, almost choreographed. This is what Mando appreciated about Cobb Vanth. Even back with the Krayt dragon, Mando noticed how gracefully Cobb mimicked his own movements. There wasn't a single word exchanged between them, yet Vanth fought like an extension of him. With proper training, Mando was sure he could even be worthy of the Creed. 

He tried to shake that thought out of his head as they approached what looked like the misshapen remains of a long-forgotten creature. Vanth went first, squatting next to the animal, watching it closely. The look of terrifying realization suddenly dawned upon his face.

"It's a sand demon,"- he whispered, his breath shaking. 

"What is that?"- Mando asked, hunching over the remnants. 

"I don't know much, I've only heard stories. These beasts are the only predator of the Krayt dragon, and can pretty much kill anythin'. This here isn't a corpse, it's the creature's skin. Every time before hibernation, they shed their skin and blood. Which means-"

"There's one here, and it's alive,"- Mando finished the sentence. 

A bloodcurdling growl was heard in the distance. The monster started galloping towards them, like Mando's words were its cue. They only caught a glimpse of its blood-red eyes before they ran, frantically waving their glowrods in the dark. 

The creature had large, insectoid legs that shattered the ground beneath every time it moved. Its stalks tore the ceiling of the tunnel, where it made an opening large enough to escape from. Vanth and Mando stopped. They knew this wasn't the last that they would see of the creature, but they didn't know what it would do next. 

They barely had enough time to look at each other, with Vanth's eyes showing the absolute horror of the situation when the ground above them started to crumble. The monster had caught up with them. Its razor-sharp legs poked through the hole, nearly injuring Vanth. The trio hid behind the next corner, where they hoped to catch up and devise some kind of a plan.

"What do we do?!"- Mando hissed at Vanth, as the Child started nervously squirming in the bag.

"I don't know, but we need to find its weak spot first!"- Vanth hissed back, the vein on his forehead protruding more with each frown.

"This was your idea Cobb!"- Mando pointed at him.

Cobb flinched at the use of his first name and pointed forward: "That thing will kill us and everyone else in the tunnels if we don't kill it first. But for now, we gotta move!"

They ran again. The monster lunged forward, breaking the wall behind them. 

"How can we kill it if the only thing we do is run?!"- Mando yelled.

"We run because I have a plan," Cobb yelled back and grabbed his hand, "c'mon, now!"

Mando tried not to shiver at the sudden touch and followed the Marshal. 

The tunnels were dark, with only a smell of sand and humidity entering their nostrils. Cobb still held Mando's hand, and soon they entered the irradiated section of the underpass. Vanth let go of Mando and hid behind a wooden joist supporting the ceiling. He instructed Mando to do the same. 

"So now what do we do?!"- hissed Mando. 

The sand demon was growling in the distance, getting closer every second.

"Now that we can see, we fight it!"- Cobb retorted and grabbed a torch from the wall. 

Mando looked at him. The Marshal was completely unprotected, his turtleneck being the only thing that covered his chest. Sure, he had a few blasters on him, but the bounty hunter wasn't sure that would make a difference in the end. He handed him the satchel with the baby in it.

"What are you doing?"- Vanth asked in bewilderment. 

"Go with the Child, I'll try to keep the beast here! Go, go!"- Mando shouted and ran towards the sand demon.

He heard Vanth shouting in protest from the distance, but he didn't care. This was something he had to do alone. 

The monster was massive. What it lacked in height, it certainly made up in weight and breadth. Its large sharp legs looked like they could strike through anything, even his beskar. He didn't care to find out if that theory was true, instead, he used his flamethrower to try to deduct if the beast was vulnerable to fire. It just screeched in discomfort, throwing its large jaws towards his armor. Thankfully, Mando had quicker reflexes. 

This new leviathan wasn't vulnerable to fire, it seemed. Mando tried his whistling birds this time. The beskar-made munitions barely cracked the monster's exoskeleton, it was only more agitated. It aggressively lunged forward, grabbing Mando and hurling him to the ground. The beskar was barely damaged, but his back ached with pain. 

He hoped Cobb was long gone by now, back in the safety of his own home with the Child. He knew Cobb could take good care of him.

Mando remembered his Amban phase-pulse blaster. While reaching behind his back to grab it, he was snatched by the demon again. He grunted in pain as the monster's tongs slowly tore through the fabric of his clothes, causing immediate bleeding. The monster now had his tongs grip Mando's armored body and began to squeeze the life out of him. 

In a last desperate attempt, Mando weakly reached for his vibroblade. The sharp cutting edge of the weapon tore through the monster's underbelly easily, making it scream in agony. It released Mando from its shackles, dropping him suddenly and roughly. Mando knew this wasn't a fatal wound, he just hoped it would buy him some time to stand on his feet again. 

The monster stepped back, preparing to deliver a death blow to the bounty hunter. Mando just laid there and held the vibroblade up, hoping this would cause the beast enough damage as it devoured him. He thought of Cobb's words. 

"You can't keep getting into dangerous situations like these, and expect other people to pick up the pieces that are left,"- it rang in his head. 

He had done it again. Only this time, there was no Cobb Vanth to save him. He closed his eyes as he heard the sand demon race towards his aching body. Just how he thought he would meet his end. 

Weirdly enough, the monster hasn't come to kill him yet. He heard it scream in the distance, and the ground shook as it collapsed. 

Behind him, people were cheering. He opened his eyes and saw Cobb, looking at him tenderly. The Marshal held out his hand and picked him up. Mando looked at him with a combination of confusion and gratitude. 

"Luckily, the people of Mos Pelgo know more about the sand demon than I do. Apparently it has a weak spot, the belly"- Cobb chuckled and answered his thoughts. 

"Thank you. You saved my life again,"- Mando spoke weakly.

"Yeah, I know. You owe me one Mando,"- Cobb grinned and gently patted him on the shoulder. 

"My name is Din. Din Djarin,"- he whispered. 

Cobb's smile now grew wider than the whole Tatooine desert. He took the other man's hand and slung it over his shoulder so that Din could lean on his weight. 

"Alright Din Djarin, let's get you home." 

His name sounded so beautiful coming from the Marshal's mouth, and Din melted inside. He chuckled and looked at Vanth tenderly, hoping that he could somehow see through his helmet again. Maybe someday, he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))


	6. Learn Me Right

"Y'know, if I had a credit every time I saved your ass and took care of ya wounds, I would have two credits, which isn't a lot, but it's weird that it happened twice,"- Cobb grinned as he was applying a bacta patch to Din's lacerated arms.

"Don't you Tatooinians use wupiupis?"- Din asked and chuckled.  
"Yeah, but I got my point across now, didn't I? Now hold on, this is gonna sting again."

Cobb poured some medical alcohol over Din's other arm and watched him wince just a little before continuing again. He gently pressed the bacta patch and softly rubbed his arm. Din noticed it was like second nature to the Marshal, taking care of someone like that. He wondered what tales hid behind his name, maybe there was one that could explain his caring personality. Perhaps someday Cobb would recount them.

"Din?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Nothing, I just like saying your name."

Both men smiled, and at the same time, Din noticed. Cobb's eyes wrinkled and his eyes glinted while he watched his patching work, almost as if admiring it. That work was Din's body, and he was admiring it. If Din wasn't blushing before, he certainly was now. He quite liked the warm feelings the Marshal instilled in him, it was something he wasn't ready to explore yet, rather, he was just content lying there, while Cobb was cleaning up behind him.

"Sleeping on my bed again I guess?"  
"The couch is comfortable enough for you,"-Din replied and huffed, almost as if he laughed at his own joke. From Cobb's gleeful look on his face, he could tell it was appreciated.  
"Yeah, ya say that now, when you're lying on my big comfortable bed,"- Cobb chuckled and waved him goodnight as he exited the room.

As the door closed, Din took his helmet off. He observed his warped reflection in the beskar helmet, noticing his bruised cheek and tired eyes. Cobb couldn't help him with the injuries on his face, no matter how much he wanted him to. Din sighed as he was spraying his face with some bacta spray Cobb left on the nightstand like he knew Din would need it. And to be honest, he probably did. There was just something about the Marshal, he knew just what Din needed in every moment that he spent here. Din didn't know if it was just intuition or something else.

Cobb, like himself, hadn't shared much of his past, instead, he often talked about the current events and small things that could happen in the future. There was a certain aura of mystery to him, and Din appreciated that. Just like him, he wasn't an open book. But that didn't mean Din wouldn't like to read that book one day, from cover to cover.

That night, like many others before, Din dreamed of the Marshal. Sometimes they were on a picnic like the first time, sometimes they were traveling around the galaxy, and occasionally they were just playing with the Child, handing him that metal ball that he so adored. Din had an idea of what his subconsciousness was telling him with those dreams, but he preferred to keep those thoughts locked away, at least for now. He hoped that this silly crush would fade away eventually. After they left Tatooine, he was sure it would, just like so many prior ones. 

The next morning he found Cobb and the Child in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Cobb was making them blue milk pancakes and tossing the eggshells to the little one in the process.

"You were right," Cobb stated gleefully, "the kid really can eat anything."

Din nodded and settled at the table.

"Ya sleep well?"

Another nod. It seemed words weren't yet coming to him, his mind still racing with images from last night's dream. The scene playing out in front of him seemed to make them go away. Cobb skillfully cooking and whistling an unfamiliar tune while the kid was munching happily, cooing in content. Din wished he could watch them all morning. He quietly sighed in disappointment when Cobb was done.

They ate in tranquility, with the Child occasionally burping and making Vanth chuckle every time. Most mornings were like this. Din would wake up after Cobb and always come to a fragrant kitchen, where the Marshal was masterly preparing them another amazing dish that Din always relished in eating. The Child would always eat with them, well, mostly with Cobb, and when Din was done, he would turn around and see them playing together with the metal ball or the little Wookie plush that Din had bought, it seems like years ago now.

It was a nice and simple morning routine that Din had been quite used to by now. He couldn't imagine waking up to anything other than this now, and he imagined the Child couldn't either. This will become a problem, but he figured that it was a problem for future Din.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

"You never bring me along to your weekly rounds, why to start now?"-Din questioned as Vanth was removing the panel that covered the tunnel entrance.

Cobb's eyebrows furrowed as if he didn't understand Din's words. He put his hand on his hip and pointed his chin towards Din.

"While I do all the sheriff work 'round here, all you do is loiter in my home. It's time you start helping around here."

"So I'm your deputy now?"-Din asked and smirked. He couldn't believe how ridiculous that sounded.

"Something like that,"-Cobb replied and grinned in equal measure. His face relaxed, and he gestured to Din to start climbing down.

"Can I at least get a badge?"-Din almost pouted as he was descending. He wasn't sure if he was joking.

Cobb seemed to be unsure either. He tried to study Din's helmet as if a facial expression would suddenly appear and inform him of the other man's intentions. Even from the low angle Din was observing him from, he still looked incredibly attractive, his messy silver hair casually falling over his forehead, his mellowed brown eyes observing him. Din sometimes, if not always thought that his HUD didn't do Cobb Vanth justice. It couldn't possibly capture the complexity of the Marshal's gorgeous hazel eyes or the various scars that adorned his face, keeping untold fables.

It was a luxury that he allowed himself to indulge in from time to time, thinking about Cobb like that. He knows he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. Din Djarin knew he was attracted to the Marshal from the moment he saw him in that cantina, all those weeks ago.

"If you so badly want one, it can be arranged, partner,"-Cobb winked in response.

"I was joking."

"Didn't seem like you were."

"Where would I even put it?"

"On your armor, of course."

And with a thud of Cobb's boots on the sand-covered floor, that conversation seemed to end. They walked in silence for a bit, before Din managed to answer, almost as if he was thinking of an answer to Cobb's closing statement.

"How would that even work?"-is what he managed to think of.

Cobb laughed sincerely and patted Din on the shoulder.

"We can figure something out,"- he said as he continued walking, leaving Din briefly behind.

Din stood there and observed Cobb's back for a few more seconds, before continuing to walk. He couldn't believe that Cobb's casual touch affected him so much.

"Where are we going?"-Din managed to blurt out.

"Meeting an old friend first,"-Cobb responded and guided Din through an unfamiliar corridor that led to a pair of ladders.

The ascent was more strenuous than Din expected. Cobb went first, grunting and puffing every few steps. The humidity levels in the tunnels were definitely rising, and Din could feel drops of sweat gradually gathering on his mustache. This is what he hated most about wearing the helmet. Whenever there was an itch to scratch, or it was particularly hot that day, he could never remove it and be rid of those little annoyances.

"Really grateful I don't have to climb in that helmet,"-Cobb said, voicing Din's exact thoughts.

"I manage,"-Din lied. His intensified panting certainly didn't vouch for his statement, and he was sure Cobb had noticed. The other man continued the climb in silence, managing a few low grumbles in between breaths. Din couldn't look anywhere but up, something he wasn't sure helped in his developing crush for Vanth. Maybe he should have gone first.

They reached the ceiling after some time. Vanth began to knock on the closed shutter of this person's home. After a couple of seconds, above them appeared a short stocky figure, one Din recognized was of the Weequay bartender. He looked down upon them with a furrowed forehead, his eyes widening in what Din assumed to be surprise when he saw the man in armor.

"Weekly rounds my friend,"-Cobb flashed him a charming smile.

"Yeah yeah, get in,"-the Weequay motioned his chin upwards.

"Always a pleasure seeing you, Brax,"-Vanth said as he got up. Din made a mental note to remember the Weequay's name.

"What's your Mando friend doing here?"-Brax asked Cobb while making direct eye contact with Din. He knew Brax couldn't really see him, but he was uncomfortable nonetheless.

Brax's home was undoubtedly different from Cobb's. It was bigger in space but furnished plainly. There were a lot of pictures on the walls, pictures of what Din assumed to be the Weequay's family, along with a poster of the Rebellion. Din instantly recognized the starbird shaped logo that adorned the Aurbesh text, which urged the reader to join the fight. Brax looked quite satisfied with himself as he was leading them through his house, almost as if giving a small tour. He knew of course, that Cobb had seen his home plenty of times, so Din was sure that this little walkabout was intended solely for him, although he did not know for what purpose. To intimidate him, impress him, something else? He hadn't yet figured out the bartender's character yet.

"Now as I ask every week, do ya have enough water and food?"-Cobb inquired as Brax was pouring them a drink.

"I do,"-Brax said as he drank.

"Heard something from Kiri yet?"-Cobb asked and raised his eyebrow.

"No, not yet. She seems to be doing fine on Coruscant, she just opened up another shop downtown,"-Brax retorted, his voice unsure. Din didn't know who Kiri was, and couldn't think of anything to add to the conversation.

"Kiri is my daughter, you see. Left Tatooine about two years ago and started her own business. I'm very proud of her,"-Brax explained to Din. Cobb looked almost jealous as he was listening to the Weequay.

Din nodded solemnly, not knowing what to answer.

"Speaking of kids, where is yours?"-the Weequay asked, his eyes beaming with curiosity.

"He's sleeping, as usual,"-Din replied shortly.

"The little rascal, been keeping me on my feet all morning, couldn't stop running around the house!"-Cobb exclaimed gleefully and chuckled, while Brax observed him with a hint of amusement.

Cobb continued to tell the Weequay about the Child, from his nefarious appetite to his love of the small metal ball that once had been a part of Din's ship. Brax nodded along and occasionally asked a couple of questions, the look of amusement and jovial interest never leaving his face.

Eventually, the conversation somehow strayed to the Marshall himself, and Din was listening intently as Brax was recounting Cobb's many misadventures in protecting the town, from his many mishaps with the armor to his occasional inability to solve disputes. Din's favorite story was perhaps when Cobb found a date all the way back in Mos Espa, and while trying really hard to impress them, brought them to Mos Pelgo. What ensued was an embarrassing attempt to show them the functionalities of his armor while the whole town watched. It ended in Vanth tripping and tumbling to the ground as the town's voices roared in laughter. They never saw that person again.

It was an entertaining story, and Din couldn't help but chuckle at some of the more hilarious details, while simultaneously wondering who this person was. What did they look like, what race and gender were they? He could only speculate, as the Weequay hadn't revealed their identity.

Vanth seemed fine with Brax telling this story to Din and even chimed in some parts to provide his own perspective. Din couldn't help but notice the way his voice trembled as he was recounting his most embarrassing moment in high detail, Brax urging him not to leave out any particularly humiliating parts.

It was all in good fun though, and Din was happy to remind Vanth that he should tell him some more stories when they get home. Cobb wanted Din's stories in return, and they seemed to strike some kind of a deal. Din was unusually excited to return to Cobb's place.

After half an hour, they headed for the tunnels again, with Cobb and Brax making small talk while approaching the shutter. Din stood awkwardly between them while Cobb explained how he helped repair a podracer last week, accompanying his words with hand gestures, sometimes clashing with Din's armor. Din didn't mind.

They visited mostly family homes after that, checking for their supplies and occasionally helping some townsfolk with repairs. Din admired the Marshal even more now, as he realized this is what he was up to every week. The work of a Marshal seemed more difficult than Din had anticipated.

"Next up is Yirin,"-Cobb informed Din as they began climbing.

"Oh, you mean that nice old lady that took care of the kid?"-Din asked.

"That's the one,"-Cobb chuckled.

Yirin's house was arguably the nicest one in the whole town, which made sense with her equally kind-hearted personality. It was covered in beautiful satiny mosaics of Tatooine's landscapes, which reflected gorgeously on the massive glass table positioned in the middle of the house. The whole house had a particular glow to it that Din hadn't seen anywhere before. Even the furniture was beautiful, adorned with colorful fabrics and exotic materials that surely took years to collect and acquire.

"Welcome, welcome," Yirin warmly greeted them, "so nice you brought your Mandalorian friend along." She flashed Din a kind smile and ushered them into the kitchen.

She sat in silence as Din and Cobb were repairing her household appliances, observing the two men as they exchanged tools. After that was done, she invited them to her living room, where she brought Cobb some leftover eopie cream pie, which he happily accepted.

As he was eating, he whispered to Din's helmet: "Not as good as Shaaba's, but I'll take it."

Din huffed in response, coming close to actually laughing.

"I heard that!"- Yirin shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry,"-Cobb managed to respond in between bites.

This time Din laughed for real, which caught Cobb off guard. He looked at Din in surprise, the glint in his eyes returning once again. His gaze was incredibly tender, and Din felt incredibly drawn to him, his body almost starting to lean towards him when Yirin entered the room.

Her face inquisitive, she watched them flinch as she briskly approached the couch across theirs. She gracefully descended onto the sofa, propping up a small pillow as a small Loth-cat jumped in her lap, purring quietly.

"How long has this been going on?"-she asked the men.

Cobb nearly spat out his food as he answered: "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind,"- she sighed and continued to pet the furry creature.

It now purred more loudly, and occasionally meowed in satisfaction. Cobb and Din looked on, more confused by each passing moment. Yirin would occasionally look at them and mumble something under her breath in a language that Din didn't recognize. She was surely nice, but quite odd as well. He figured all older ladies were.

After Cobb was done eating, Yirin hurriedly walked to her bedroom, from where she appeared with a handful of small bags, clanking together in her hands.

"Here," she gave the bags to the men, "this is for the school."

Cobb nodded and thanked her for her hospitality. They were heading for the school, Din presumed. He had never been there, but he heard Cobb talk about it occasionally.

"Nice lady,"-Din said as they were making a turn down an unfamiliar corridor.

"She sure is,"-Cobb answered nervously.

"Asks a lot of strange questions,"-noticed Din.

"She um, sure does,"-Vanth gulped and quickened his pace. Din hadn't seen him this nervous since he was trying to cook a new dish without a recipe. He wasn't sure what caused such feelings in the Marshal.

"So the school," Vanth said as he cleared his voice, "we need to deliver some durasheets and datapads for them."

Din nodded and followed suit.

The school was more of a small classroom filled with children of various ages and races. Their eyes were fixated on the protocol droid, who was showing them holoimages and videos of all the planets of the Outer Rim. Behind the droid was a small chalkboard, where the Aurbesh text displayed the date and a basic alphabet. The children were all chatting quietly, most of them not paying much attention to the lesson.

"The Marshal is here!"- somebody shouted and all the children rushed to Cobb, happy to see him. The droid had tried to contain them but ultimately failed, as it was a while since Cobb had visited them.

They hurled around him and Din, excitedly expecting the gifts that they were delivering. Of course, Yirin had managed to sneak in some candy and snacks for the pupils, which made them cheer gleefully.

"Now only one per person okay!"-Cobb demanded, although there was a fatherly warmness to his voice, similar as to how he was with the Child.

The children obeyed his command as they returned to their seats, happily munching their snacks and trying out their new datapads. Some of them were eyeing Din and whispering while pointing in his direction. He guessed kids weren't too subtle when it came to gossiping.

"You're a tourist attraction, my friend,"-Vanth said to him as he caught sight of what the kids were doing. The droid seemed to resume the lesson, but nobody was listening.

"They must think I look like a certain Marshal,"-Din replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, only way shinier and stronger,"-Vanth retorted quietly and scoffed. Din's cheeks flushed for the millionth time.

It was time to go, or so Din had thought. Vanth was socializing with the children some more, addressing each of them by name and asking them about their day. They were delighted to answer his questions, as for most of the day they only saw each other and their teacher, who, despite his impressive programming, didn't have a particularly pleasant personality.

"The children apparently have a surprise for you,"-Cobb said as the children were getting up from their seats and headed to the storage room.

They came to Din, their wide-eyed faces reflecting on his beskar helmet. What they brought from the storage room were gifts for him and the child. From drawings of him and Cobb slaying the Krayt dragon together to clay models of his little one, the children expressed their gratitude with art. Although he thanked them shortly and showed little to no emotion, he was deeply touched. His favorite drawing might have been the one drawn by the little Twi'lek girl, who he later learned was named Lio. She had drawn Cobb and Din action together, fighting what he assumed was the Krayt, while the Child cheered them on from a safe distance.

"I like that one too,"- Vanth said over his shoulder as Din was observing the drawing, navigating the dimly lit corridor.

"The colors are nice,"-Din murmured, almost like a justification for his rapture.

"Sure thing Din, the colors,"- Cobb responded sarcastically and smirked. Din liked it when he used his name in conversation.

"Well, we look much bigger too, compared to the Krayt dragon,"- Din pointed out.

"Or maybe the Krayt dragon looks smaller. I certainly thought it was,"-Vanth grinned as he remembered his bewilderment when Din pointed out that the monster was in fact, to scale.

"Oh and look, the kid's saying BRAVO DAD! It's cute really, she thinks he can talk,"-Cobb chuckled and took another drawing from the bag. Din cackled quietly at the joke.

The words echoed in his head. Dad. Father. He really was like a father to him, he thought. Ever since the Armorer declared them a clan of two, Din started to think about the possibility of never finding the Child's people, and staying his father until the very end. He was already struggling with the little one's upbringing, but the thought of separating from him became unbearable. In a way, he was really grateful for this sandstorm, it allowed for his life to slow down, and gave him time to think. He was reminded of an old Corellian phrase, "a blessing in disguise". And it really was, not only was he able to settle somewhere quiet for a couple of months but he also made perhaps his closest friend to date.

Sure, Cara and Greef were up there, but he couldn't think of anyone else that took care of him as Cobb did. He tended to his wounds, cooked for him every day, and was genuinely a great person to talk to. Din confided in him and felt comfortable enough to tell him his name. He always guarded his true identity, presenting to the world without a name, or simply as "Mando". With Cobb, he felt like could be his true self, and the need for aliases was no more. And Cobb seemed to understand the importance of Din's revelation, grinning proudly every time he addressed him by his name. Din couldn't blame him, as it was only a handful of creatures in the whole wide galaxy that knew him as Din Djarin.

The Child was already waiting for them in Cobb's room, desperately throwing his little hands in the air, awaiting for affection. The two men happily obliged. Tired after a long day, they still had enough energy to play with him, throwing him the metal ball, scratching behind his ears, or even listening to his incoherent rambles, that more sounded like beeps from a droid.

"I never asked you, but how come you never questioned me never taking my helmet off?"-Din asked while they were both petting the Child.

"Figured it was one of the many rules that you guys have to follow,"-Cobb replied and shifted closer to him. Din pretended he didn't notice that.

"And you never asked? Most people ask as soon as they get the chance to,"-Din now fondled the little one's forehead absentmindedly, questioning his sudden courage to ask Cobb these questions.

"Ask about what?"-Cobb raised his eyebrow.

"Usually the exceptions to the rule,"-Din responded awkwardly.

"Well, are there any?"

"Technically, yes."

"I would assume when you're alone, the helmet can come off," Cobb wondered out loud, "that would include showers, sleeping, and taking care of your face." Din nodded.

"It's strange that you never asked, that's all,"- he stated and Cobb nodded.

"Figured you would tell me on your own. I'm sure folks ask you all kinds of perverse questions regarding that, "he pointed at the helmet and chuckled, "but I know you're probably sick of them."

Din produced a low chuckle and replied: "And you're sure you never met a real Mandalorian before?"

Cobb grinned, reminded of their first conversation. It seemed ages ago that the two men were standing across each other in the Mos Pelgo bar, ready to draw their blasters at any second. They've come a long way since then.

"Batu!"- the Child exclaimed, tilting his head towards Cobb.

"Hush ad'ika,"- Din said fondly and smiled. The Child cooed happily at the mention of the word.

"Ad'ika?"- Cobb questioned.

"It's a word for a child in the Mandalorian language. It's how I usually address him now, instead of just kid."

"Ad'ika,"- Cobb tried but butchered the word completely.

"Not quite,"- Din grinned.

"Well, at least I took a swing at it," Cobb smiled and brushed his fingers through his hair, "maybe you could teach me the language sometime."

Like at the flip of a switch, his heart was now beating rapidly, sending a warmness to his cheeks that became so common when he was with the Marshal. He got used to it by now, no longer needing several seconds to respond.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes that was a dr. doofenshmirtz meme quote i referenced in the beginning, can you tell that i'm a serious writer :))))


	7. It Will Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be a really short one, school is torturing me and it's not fun :///

The smell of the fresh meat sizzled throughout the room. Cobb, as usual, was preparing some kind of dish that Din hadn't tried. Almost every day, he managed to surprise him.

Din was browsing through the HoloNet channels, frantically pressing the holocaster button every few seconds. He wasn't particularly interested in celebrity gossip or ads showing him the newest ship models. After a few minutes, he finally caught the frequency of the channel he needed: HoloNet news.

"The sandstorm Luna, currently covering the entire surface of the desert planet Tatooine located in the Outer Rim, is expected to end in three days,"-the voice of a chirpy journalist reported.

Vanth's posture straightened, and he turned around to face Din's helmet. Not a word was spoken between them, but Vanth's knowing look told Din all he needed to know: soon, he and the Child are going to leave Mos Pelgo.

This was the first time in weeks that the feeling of awkward silence permeated their meal. Even the Child sensed their unusual tension and kept quiet for most of the time. Cobb's back hunched over his meal, hungrily devouring the food as if he was in a hurry. Din's expressions changed every few seconds, trying to figure out if this was the case. He stopped eating to observe Cobb's neck, which was now rigidly straining. His hands were tremoring as he took every bite, his hair somehow messier than usual. The Marshal was acting unusual today.

Din quickly popped his helmet on and approached Vanth. He gently patted his shoulder, to which Cobb winced slightly. That reminded Din of himself. Vanth turned around and stared intently through his beskar, not saying a word. After a few seconds, he finally smiled weakly.

"This is good," he said through gritted teeth, "you can finally get off this desert hole. I'm sure folks are preparing a big celebration as we speak."

Din nodded, his head tilting slightly. He wasn't sure if Cobb believed his own words, let alone if he did. The feeling of disappointment and melancholy was already forming in his chest, as he knew this would likely be the last time he would see the silver-haired Marshal again. In his travels throughout the galaxy, it was rare that he visited the same planet more than two times. He had his ruined Mandalorian covert back on Nevarro, the closest place he had to a home. This desert planet was already visited by him enough and being that he no longer took bounty hunting jobs, there was no need to repeat them anymore.

Tatooine was a place of villainy and crime, a place that was no longer suitable for him and his kid. He knew that Cobb knew that, and he could see it in his eyes that he would give everything for that to change. Din wondered if that desire simply came from a place of friendship and camaraderie, for he hoped the Marshal harbored those same feelings Din did.

Cobb's eyes hadn't given up anything more, leaving Din's wandering thoughts up to his own interpretation. He glanced at his own gloved hands, his fingers fidgeting nervously. Out of nowhere, he saw himself removing them, his bare hands reaching out to Cobb's face.

He cupped his chin tenderly, his mind screaming in contrast. Cobb's eyes widened in surprise, and Din could finally feel his skin underneath his fingers, his groomed beard, the warmness of his breath. He inhaled sharply.

"Thank you for everything that you've done for us,"-Din's voice cracked.

Cobb nodded and his lips trembled, producing a small smile.

Din quickly turned around and headed to the bathroom. After locking the doors, he removed the helmet immediately. He looked in the small mirror. His dark brown eyes looking more exhausted than ever, his messy mustache and splotchy facial hair in desperate need of shaving, his mouth half-opened, taking shaky breaths. After all these weeks of yearning, he couldn't believe that he finally touched Cobb in that way. That sweet, loving way, that mirrored his own feelings. Now he couldn't care less if Cobb felt the same, he was just happy that he got to do this before saying goodbye.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

They were heading for the tunnel bar to meet Brax, both of them quiet on the whole way there. Occasionally Vanth would pet the kid or mumble something sweet to him, while the little one looked in confusion between them. Din never spoke, only stealing a few glances at Cobb, trying to read his expression in those few milliseconds. He didn't stick around to see the aftermath of his act, wondering how did Cobb react to it. Positive or negative, he wanted to speak with him again, hating this new rigid silence that they've created.

"Good to see ya Vanth. Mando,"- Brax greeted them as they entered the common area.

The weequay man led them to the bar, where he poured a snort of spotchka for Vanth and some blue milk for the kid. Brax and Vanth spoke, while Din listened.

"So the storm ends in three days, you gon' prepare some kind of party?"-Brax asked while cleaning the glasses.

Vanth nodded and replied:" Figured a small gathering here would do since your bar is practically nothing but sand now."

Brax snickered and continued cleaning the glassware. His eyebrows furrowed as he suddenly had a realization.

"Didn't you want to go off of Tatooine for some time now? Why don't you go after the storm ends?"

Din had to do anything in his power to contain the sound of shock that wanted to leave his body. Vanth nearly choked on his drink and briefly looked at Din, his expression that of discomfort.

"And where would I go?"- he replied with a raspy voice.

"Oh c'mon, you wanted to get off this hole since I told you about Kiri and her business. You could go anywhere at this point. Even nearby planets, like Rodia and Geonosis, would do,"-Brax concluded sternly.

Vanth didn't say anything, instead gesturing to the bartender to pour him more alcohol.

"Say I did go, how would I even get off this planet? I don't have a ship to my name, or the credits to rent one,"-Cobb spoke in an irritated tone.

"Mando here could take you,"- Brax offered.

Cobb looked at Din properly for the first time since their interaction. His eyes aimed at him, expecting an answer.

"I could, yes,"- Din replied quietly.

"So that's settled then,"-Brax said cheerfully and went to his other customers, leaving the two men alone.

"Brax is a crazy old man, don't pay him much attention," Cobb smiled uneasily, "who would even guard the town while I'm away?"

Din said nothing to this, he felt this was more of a rhetorical question from Cobb. He got up from his seat and headed out.

"Where are you going?"- Vanth called out for him.

"To sleep,"- Din replied, not turning his back.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I'm just tired. See you at the party,"- Din replied dryly.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Mos Pelgo sure knew how to throw a party. Practically the entirety of the town descended upon the tunnels, cheerfully awaiting the end of the storm. Some were chatting and drinking at the bar, while others took to the impromptu dance floor to sway to the music that was playing in the background. A fresh batch of meat stew was simmering in the background, filling the room with an amazing myriad of smells and aromas.

Cobb was at the bar once again, silently drinking his thoughts away. Din sighed wistfully. He missed Cobb's enigmatic presence in the house. The Marshal hadn't returned to the house at all in these 48 hours, as far as Din could tell. He looked at the older man, whose face was flushed from all the alcohol, eyes droopy, and his red scarf lazily thrown around his neck.

"Where did you sleep?"-Din asked as he was approaching the bar, desperately trying to contain his emotions.

"At Brax's,"-Cobb explained, his eyes still fixated on the small glass in his hand.

"I was worried,"-Din murmured.

Cobb turned around, his gaze now more tender for a split second. His face stiffened again, observing Din's armor from head to toe. He took another snort of spotchka, quivering lightly as the liquid was passing through his body.

"I'm gonna head to the dance floor,"-Cobb announced as he was getting up from his seat.

"No, I need to talk to you,"-Din gently placed his hand on Cobb's chest.

"About what?"-Cobb retorted brashly and loudly, his cheeks red from intoxication. 

"About me going away. You knew this was gonna happen eventually,"-Din spoke as softly as he could with the surrounding loudness. 

"Yeah I did. Doesn't mean I'm thrilled about it though,"-Vanth spoke sadly, his gaze averting Din's helmet. 

Din didn't know what to say. 

"I'm gonna miss you, Din Djarin,"-Cobb continued, this time looking straight at the visor. 

"I know,"-Din barely managed to say, the lump in his throat becoming bigger and bigger. 

"We'll say goodbye tomorrow, but for now, let me just have my fun, will ya?"-Cobb smiled sadly. 

Din nodded.

"You know that I'll try to come back as soon as I can, right?"-he asked.

"I know,"- Cobb said as he disappeared into the dancing crowd. 

That night, as he was trying to fall asleep on the couch, something in Din shifted. He deserved his peace and happiness too. He now knew that this happiness he always yearned for was with his kid and the Marshal. 

Be it friends or partners, Din didn't care, as long as Cobb was around. To find such comfort in one person was extremely rare, especially for a man of his creed. Cobb had become his _vod _, his confidante, his right hand in a way.__

__He wanted him on the Razor Crest upon take off, and he knew Cobb wanted it too. Din didn't know where would they go, now that such a long time had passed, now that he knew Cobb wasn't a real Mandalorian. With no leads, he was back to square one._ _

__He would figure it out, he knew he would. But he wanted Cobb's support, he wanted them to figure it out together. So tomorrow, he was going to ask him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vod- mando'a for friend or comrade :)


End file.
